La luna puede irse al infierno
by lenalene
Summary: Remus Lupin siempre ha sido un hombre solitario al que la vida no ha tratado muy bien que digamos. El día en que conoce a una extraña mujer de cabello rosa, su vida cambia, viéndose entre la espada y la pared entre su deseo de vivir como cualquier mago normal y la condición en la que se encuentra desde su infancia.
1. Torpes en Grimmauld Place

**Quiero dejarles por aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Ya lo he subido en otras páginas, pero no lo he compartido acá, así que hoy me decidí a hacerlo. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews para saber que opinan de esta locura mía. **

El hombre metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, rebuscando con concentración las llaves de su mugroso departamento. Después de mucho batallar, por fin salió victorioso en la búsqueda. Se puso entre los dientes la bolsa llena de víveres que trajera en su otra mano para dejarla libre, y sujetando la manija de la puerta, insertó la llave, dándole dos vueltas para abrirla. El viejo recuadro de madera chirrió sobre sus goznes al abrirse y el hombre se interno en la casa.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta con todo y pasador, intentando darle más seguridad al lugar. Sacó su varita y la ondeo, encendiendo todas las velas, iluminando así la estancia. Suspiró quitándose la bolsa de la boca y llevándola entre sus manos a la cocina. No era que se pudiera llamar "cocina" como tal, pues el sitio con el paredón y la estufa, estaba separado de la sala por un muro que parecía poder desmoronarse al primer golpecito.

Sacó los víveres de la bolsa, fijándose en que estuviese completa su compra; a veces se perdía por el camino alguna que otra lata, y esperaba que esta no fuera la ocasión. Cada vez tenía menos dinero de sus ahorros y el trabajo era algo que no llovía para él desde digamos… nunca.

Las latas y paquetes de comida estaban completos, y eso le arrancó una triste sonrisa; había que ver como un mago tenía mala suerte a veces, o en su caso, desde siempre. Ordenó todos los alimentos en los destartalados gabinetes y fue a sentarse al único sofá que adornaba su sala; se había visto obligado a tirar a la basura los otros sillones que tenía, debido al estado deplorable en el que se encontraban después del último mes.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto?—murmuró, restregándose los ojos.

Un lince plateado entró por la ventana y se posó suavemente frente a él, hablando con la inconfundible voz de Kinsgley Shacklebolt:

—Reunión en Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore espera.

Había esperado poder dormir temprano esa noche; pero, como siempre, el deber llamaba. Se puso de pie con algo de pereza y volvió a salir de su departamento.

Cuando hubo cerrado con llave la puerta, se desapareció rumbo al lugar donde el patronus de Kinsgley había señalado, apareciendo con un suave crack sobre la acera, frente a una cuadra llena de casas muggles. Allí estaba Dumbledore, acompañado de unos cuantos magos más, entre los cuales estaban los Weasley casi en su totalidad, Ojoloco Moody y Kinsgley. Solo había una mujer completamente desconocida para él.

Se acercó al grupo y saludó con un tenue "buenas noches".

—¡Que gusto verte! —dijo Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa.

—Igualmente, Albus.

—Ya conoces a todos los presentes ¿no? —dijo el anciano, aún sonriente. Después pareció reparar en la mujer —Oh, no. No conoces a Nymphadora Tonks.

—Tonks —corrigió la mujer. No era más que una chica de unos veintitantos, con el pelo de un llamativo color rosa —Encantada —añadió ofreciéndole su mano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él, estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos… lee esto —Dumbledore comentó animadamente, pasándoles un pergamino.

Cuando todos leyeron el pergamino, fue su turno de enterarse de lo que estaba escrito. Leyó lo que parecía una dirección: Numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

—Ya muévete, Lupin —el ojo mágico de Ojoloco giraba en todas direcciones —. Aquí somos presa fácil.

Ignorando el comentario del ex auror, miró hacia las casas esperando ver el número doce, el cual, para su sorpresa, comenzó a surgir apretujándose entre el número once y el número trece. Por fin la vieja casa hizo presencia completamente y en medio de muchos "oh" y "uh", el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar. Subieron los escalones y Dumbledore abrió la puerta, logrando entrar todos apretujados en el recibidor.

Un hombre de pelo negro hizo aparición. Una enorme sonrisa permanecía dibujada en sus labios.

—Bienvenidos al nuevo cuartel de la orden del fénix —dijo alegremente el hombre del cabello negro.

—Gracias, Sirius… me quitaste las palabras de la boca —sonrió Dumbledore.

—Sigan, sigan… a la cocina —Sirius comenzó a guiarlos animadamente.

Una vez en la cocina todo el mundo tomó asiento frente a una gastada mesa de madera. Los chicos Weasley observaban el lugar con una mescla de asombro y curiosidad, mientras su madre fruncía los labios, pareciendo un poco incomoda.

—¿No saludas, Remus? —inquirió Sirius mirándolo divertido.

—Creí que no habías reparado en mi presencia, Sirius —dijo Remus, levantándose de su silla y estrechando al hombre en un fraternal abrazo.

—Lupin, Lupin… no te he visto en un par de semanas y te ves como si te hubiese pasado una aplanadora por encima —se burló Sirius.

—Fue duro el último mes —respondió Remus, recordando su agotada provisión de poción matalobos.

—Oh, Remus. Severus te ayudará con eso —vaticinó Dumbledore distraídamente, sacando unos planos sabría Dios de donde.

—Gracias, Albus —Remus sonrió, sintiéndose incomodo en el fondo.

Volvió a tomar asiento.

Quiso descubrir quien estaba sentado junto a él y dirigió sus ojos hacia su izquierda, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a la chica del cabello rosa. Había estado tan ocupado saludando a Sirius que no se fijó en qué momento la muchacha se sentó a su lado. "_Tonks. Dijo que se llamaba Tonks", _pensó.Le dedicó una cordial sonrisa y la chica dejó caer el salero con el que había estado jugueteando.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, sacando su varita y ondeándola para recoger el salero del suelo.

En el proceso casi le saca un ojo a Remus, quien se tuvo que echar hacia atrás para escapar de la punta de la varita.

—Oh, Dios… déjalo. Tranquila. Lo limpiaré después —dijo Molly Weasley un poco alarmada.

Los ojos de los muchachos Weasley estaban fijos en Tonks, quien parecía bastante azorada en ese momento.

—Sí… lo siento —repitió Tonks —¿Te golpeé o algo? —preguntó a Remus en un susurro.

—No. Tranquila —respondió Remus, tratando de sonar amigable.

—Q-que bueno —se veía nerviosa.

Había que ver lo extraña que era esa chica. Se preguntó de dónde demonios sacaría una poción para teñirse el pelo de esa forma tan inusual.

Albus tomó la palabra, haciendo que todos se olvidaran de Tonks momentáneamente. Aparentemente la totalidad de los miembros de la orden no estaba presente; así que solo discutirían el tema ligeramente para permitir que los Weasley se instalaran.

Miró de reojo a la muchacha: No estaba mal. Bueno, no era una top model, pero era bastante agradable a la vista… Se reprendió mentalmente por estar mirando a su nueva compañera de organización ¿A él qué demonios le importaba si no estaba mal?

Soportó el resto de la reunión solo por la importancia del tema tratado: Tenían que sacar a Harry de casa de sus tíos en solo unos días, así que debían darse prisa para organizarse. Al final, decidieron que la chica del pelo rosa engañaría a los familiares muggles del chico con una carta de un supuesto concurso al césped mejor cuidado, de esa forma, irían todos (incluidos algunos de los que faltaban) en un compacto grupo, sacando a Harry de Privet Drive de la forma más rápida posible.

Como todo estaba listo y acordado, al terminar la reunión decidió irse a su casa para poder dormir un rato por lo menos. Se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Hey, Remus!—llamó Sirius.

Remus, quien tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, giró el rostro mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

—Dime —dijo sin quitar la mano de la puerta.

—¿Te importaría acompañar a Tonks a que se desaparezca? Siempre se va con Ojoloco, pero él se queda un rato más hoy.

—Eh… claro. No hay problema —asintió Remus. En realidad no le importaba acompañar a la joven, siempre y cuando se diera prisa.

—¡Tonks, muévete! ¡Remus tiene algo de prisa! —dijo Sirius en voz alta.

La chica del cabello rosa apareció sonriendo amistosamente. Emprendió camino hacia la salida para alcanzar a Remus, pero antes de dar cinco pasos, tropezó con una especie de paragüero que adornaba el recibidor. Cayó boca abajo con gran estrepito y unos espantosos gritos resonaron por toda la casa.

—TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE. SALGAN DE LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS… RATAS ASQUEROSAS, SANGRES SUCIA… —esas palabras fueron las que Remus alcanzó a entenderle a quien fuese que estuviera gritando.

Puso cara de horror ante tales alaridos y, soltando el pomo de la puerta, se dirigió a ayudar a levantar a la chica.

Le dirigió una mirada interrogadora a Sirius.

—Mierda. Maldita bruja —gruñó Sirius —.Es mi madre. Su retrato más bien… voy a callarla.

El hombre se marchó enfurruñado, varita en mano, gritando maldiciones.

Remus arqueó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza, mientras se agachaba junto a la chica para ayudarla. Le ofreció la mano para que se incorporase apoyándose en él, pensando en que o la casa era muy mala con ella, o la chica era torpe en tamaño familiar.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? En el nombre del cielo ¿Cómo podía siquiera sobrevivir diariamente si se estrellaba con todo? Siguió maldiciendo para sus adentros, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada con el hombre de cabello castaño, mientras escuchaba los gritos de la señora Black. Remus le tendió la mano con una sonrisa alentadora. Dudó un segundo, mirándolo a los ojos con una extraña sensación de vacío creciendo en su interior. Al final tomó la mano del hombre, siendo levantada de un tirón.

Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones, incapaz de mirar de nuevo a Remus.

—¿Lista para salir? —inquirió Remus suavemente.

—S-sí… claro… sí —respondió Tonks, sintiéndose más tonta que antes.

—Bueno, después de ti —dijo Remus sobre los alaridos de la madre de Sirius.

El hombre mantenía la puerta abierta y Tonks pasó frente a él, intentando no trastabillar y caerse de nuevo. Bajó los escalones fijándose muy bien donde pisaba; no quería parecer una retrasada mental frente a aquel hombre tan cautivador. ¿Cautivador? ¿De cuándo acá a ella le parecían cautivadores los hombres? Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo en su nuca los ojos de Remus.

—Bueno… yo… ya me voy —Tonks se volteó para quedar frente a Remus, pero clavando los ojos en el viejo abrigo que el hombre llevaba puesto.

—Que te vaya bien entonces, Tonks —se despidió Remus.

Ella levantó la mirada tímidamente, encontrándose de nuevo con sus castaños ojos. Le gustaba como pronunciaba su apellido; lo hacía de una forma diferente a los demás. No podía explicar en que se diferenciaba que él dijera su apellido a que lo dijera otro, pero para ella sonaba diferente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese día había cometido más estupideces que ningún otro, y siempre le pasaron cuando él miraba hacia donde ella estaba. Rememorándolas, fueron cuatro metidas de pata: dejó caer un salero, casi rompe el plato de la cena cuando se le cayó el tenedor, derramó su vaso de jugo cuando el hombre le pidió la sal, y derribó el paragüero, despertando a la madre de Sirius. Era toda una ganadora: La ganadora de las burradas.

—Que pases buena noche, Remus —intentó parecer casual.

Giró sobre sí misma y desapareció en la noche rumbo a su departamento. Esperaba no destrozar nada en su hogar en cuanto llegase, aunque conociéndose, lo dudaba seriamente.


	2. El césped mejor cuidado

Les vengo a dejar otro capítulo por aquí. Espero que lo disfruten. Tomé algunos de los diálogos del libro original porque eran necesarios para poder narrar esta parte de la historia. Un besote a todos los que han leído y espero que esta vez se animen a comentar :)

—Los muggles ya deben estar lejos… rumbo a su premiación del césped mejor cuidado —dijo Tonks con emoción.

—Bien. En marcha entonces —ordenó Ojoloco, su siniestro ojo rodando en todas direcciones.

Remus se separó de la pared en la que había estado recostado, listo para desaparecerse en cuanto Ojoloco lo indicara.

Por fin, después de mucha espera, iban a buscar a Harry para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. Ya era justo, todo el mundo conocía el cuartel general, menos el chico que vivió. En el momento en que Ojoloco dio luz verde para marcharse, imploró mentalmente que todo saliera bien, que Tonks no causase demasiados daños en la casa de los muggles.

Se aparecieron directamente en la cocina de los parientes de Harry, en medio de un crack que fue opacado al instante por el sonido de algo al romperse. Remus dio media vuelta, varita en alto, dispuesto a hechizar al primer mortífago que se hubiese atrevido a atacarlos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —el susurró de Tonks lo hizo comprender que no habían mortífagos en la cocina.

Observó como la chica ondeaba la varita para reparar lo que fuese que hubiese dañado.

—Más cuidado, Tonks —gruñó Ojoloco con impaciencia.

Después de unos instantes de susurros y más disculpas por parte de Tonks, Harry apareció en las escaleras, sigiloso como un gato, mirándolos con cautela.

—Baja tu varita, niño, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien —regañó Ojoloco con su voz severa.

—¿Profesor Moody? —inquirió la voz de Harry desde las escaleras. Para asombro de Remus, el tono de voz del muchacho había madurado bastante en el año que llevaba sin verlo.

—No sé mucho de ser profesor. Ven acá para que podamos verte apropiadamente.

—Todo está bien, Harry. Hemos venido a llevarte —dijo Remus. Se sentía emocionado, después de tantos meses, por fin tenía al hijo de su mejor amigo cerca.

—¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Es usted? —preguntó Harry. El chico al parecer no se creía que tantas personas estuviesen de visita esa noche.

—¿Por qué estamos todos en la oscuridad? —intervino Tonks animadamente —Lumos.

Remus sonrió ante la visión del chico de cabello negro alborotado; cada día que pasaba, se parecía más a su difunto amigo James. Miró de reojo a Tonks, quien para la ocasión llevaba el cabello violeta en lugar de rosa. Hacía poco se había enterado de que la mujer era una metamorfomaga, y apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sus continuos cambios de apariencia.

—Oh, se ve justo como pensé que se vería —Tonks sonrió al muchacho —Hola, Harry.

—Ya veo a lo que te refieres, Remus. Es igual a James —dijo Kinsgley con su profunda voz.

—Excepto los ojos… son los de Lily —suspiró Elphias Dodge, un anciano mago cuyo cabello parecía algodón.

Remus sonrió levemente. Las personas aún no dejaban de admirar los rasgos físicos de Harry; pero es que en realidad se parecía tanto a James, era como una copia más delgaducha y bajita.

—¿Seguro que es él, Lupin? —Ojoloco estaba receloso para variar —. Debemos preguntarle algo que solo el verdadero Potter sabría.

Estaba completamente seguro de que el escuálido chico de las escaleras era el hijo de su amigo, pero era mejor llevarle la corriente a Moody si no quería una retahíla sobre los peligros constantes de los magos oscuros.

—¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus, Harry? —decidió preguntar.

—Un ciervo —respondió el muchacho nervioso.

—Es él —informó Lupin.

Harry bajó las escaleras guardándose la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, lo que ocasiono una reprimenda por parte de Ojoloco, quien aseguraba que una persona podría perder su trasero en caso de incendiarse la varita. Esa era una de las afirmaciones más extrañas que Remus jamás le hubiese escuchado decir al viejo auror, sin embargo, prefirió guardarse sus opiniones para sí.

Después de las presentaciones, que por cierto fueron bastante entusiastas por parte de varios miembros de la orden, Harry subió a recoger sus cosas en compañía de una muy alegre Tonks.

Remus aún no comprendía las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su pecho cuando la chica estaba cerca. Ella era tan… ¿diferente? Sí, podía decírsele de esa forma; Tonks era diferente. Lo sacaba de casillas. Su comportamiento animado e incluso infantil, sumándole su torpeza, lo impacientaban, mas no dejaban de cautivarlo. Todo era muy confuso con ella, así que cuando tenía la oportunidad de cumplir una misión sin que ella estuviese presente, la tomaba y partía solo, o con cualquier otro, incluso llegaba a preferir estar con Mundungus. Por lo menos el enano maloliente no confundía sus sentidos. Trataba de hacerse creer a sí mismo que la aversión hacia Tonks era por su torpeza, pero en el fondo sabía que él era demasiado tolerante y comprensivo para que ese fuese el motivo de sus sentimientos hostiles.

Por fin, después de unos minutos, Tonks y Harry volvieron cargados con las pertenencias del chico. Y, Fue un alivio cuando todo el grupo salió al jardín, preparándose para un viaje en escobas que seguramente resultaría muy agotador; eso era lo que necesitaba, algo que lo cansara realmente y alejara de su cabeza la sarta de pensamientos estúpidos que tenía cuando Tonks estaba cerca.

Cuando Ojoloco terminó de dar su acostumbrado discurso fatalista, todos montaron en sus escobas y se elevaron en el cielo estrellado. El viento azotó su rotro, haciendo que se calara inmediatamente. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras continuaba volando; quería sacar a Tonks de su mente, no congelarse el culo en una escoba. Debido a su licantropía, Remus se helaba más rápido que cualquier otro ser humano; no podía decirse que siempre fuese una paleta, pero cuando estaba cerca su transformación, muchas cosas en él se hacían casi intolerables.

Dio gracias a Dios cuando descendieron en la plaza frente al cuartel general; no veía la hora de entrar en la casa y abrigarse un poco. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Tonks, y rápidamente, casi como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, volvió a centrar su atención en la vivienda entre el número once y el trece.

—Remus… —susurró Tonks en cuanto todos empezaron a marchar hacia la casa.

—¿Hmmm? —masculló Remus incomodo.

—Eh… ¿Crees que mi cabello se ve bien de este color?

Remus no pudo evitar mirarla confundido ¿Tanto secreto para preguntarle eso? Notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica, quien a pesar de verse azorada, no apartaba los ojos de los suyos.

—Sí… bien—respondió.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente, casi con tristeza, y siguió caminando sin decir nada más.

¿Le habría desilusionado su falta de palabras respecto a su cabello? Ahora sentía algo de remordimiento por no haberle dicho algo más bonito. Tal vez… ¡Si, se ve genial! O ¡Naciste para el violeta! Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos ridículos pensamientos de su mente.

Su cuerpo agradeció enormemente el calor que recibió al entrar a la tétrica vivienda; dudaba seriamente haber soportado más tiempo afuera sin convertirse en helado de licántropo.

La señora Weasley apareció proveniente de la cocina, haciéndole arrumacos a Harry y murmurando lo mucho que parecía haber padecido una hambruna terrible. El chico solo sonreía mientras la mujer parloteaba y, momentos después, se las arregló para desaparecer escaleras arriba en busca de Ron y Hermione.

Minutos después de la desaparición de Harry, los miembros de la orden entraron en tropel a la reunión que se había programado para esa noche. La señora Weasley sirvió un delicioso café, que Remus ingirió como si su vida dependiera de él, mientras escuchaba los incesantes parloteos acerca del arma que Voldemort quería sacar del ministerio de magia.

Tras largo rato, la reunión terminó, con lo que todos aquellos que no se quedarían a cenar se marcharon. Remus fue a sellar las puertas en compañía de Tonks y Molly; tenían un completo arsenal de hechizos en las cerraduras para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Harry bajó poco después, atendiendo solemnemente a las indicaciones de Molly sobre guardar silencio en el pasillo. Los amigos del chico, que ya conocían el procedimiento al pasar por allí, también caminaron con sigilo.

Un golpe sordo lo hizo arrugar el rostro. No tuvo necesidad de mirar atrás para saber quien lo había causado; las disculpas de Tonks comenzaron a oírse junto a los gritos de la madre de Sirius.

—Lo siento… ese maldito paragüero… —se excusó la mujer con voz azorada.

—ESCORIAS… TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE —los chillidos de la señora Black bien podrían destruir los tímpanos.

Harry miraba con asombro, tapándose los oídos, hacia la babeante y gruñona imagen de la madre de Sirius, mientras Remus respiraba profundo para librarse de su exasperación hacia Tonks. Corrió junto a Molly para intentar cerrar las cortinas, pero era bastante difícil hacer callar a la mujer. De un momento a otro, Sirius apareció gritando tan alto como su madre, con su largo cabello alborotado sacudiéndose tras él.

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —decía Tonks mientras intentaba poner en su sitio al enorme paragüero.

—No te apures —dijo Remus exasperado una vez lograron callar a la señora Black entre él, Molly y Sirius.

Sacudió la cabeza con molestia, y fue hacia la cocina con la esperanza de que Molly preparara una deliciosa cena. Se estaba muriendo de hambre hacia bastante rato.

Tonks sintió un peso enorme en la garganta al percibir el tono de voz de Remus. Sabía que lo exasperaba con su torpeza, pero era incapaz de evitar accidentarse cada dos por tres; era tan parte de ella como su capacidad de cambiar su aspecto.

Siguió al hombre a la cocina, caminando delante de Harry y Sirius, sintiéndose la peor de las idiotas. Una vez en la cocina, quiso ayudar a Bill Weasley a recoger unos pergaminos, y como cosa rara, derribo una vela sobre uno de ellos, obligando a una muy impaciente señora Weasley a limpiar su desastre.

Decidió sentarse antes de terminar haciendo otro daño más grave.

Miró hacia el dormido Mundungus, quien dio un resoplido y despertó murmurando que apoyaba a Sirius en cuanto escuchó el llamado de Bill Weasley. Al menos Mundungus no es torpe_, _pensó abatida, mirando de reojo a Remus. El parecía de buen humor, aunque siempre era serio e incluso distante con ella, haciendo que se preguntara el por qué de su actitud. Claro, ella era torpe a más no poder, pero eso no evitaba que la gente le hablara y entablara amistades; pero Remus simplemente parecía alegrarse cada vez que tenía que ir a una misión de la que ella no hacía parte.

Escuchó sin mucho interés las quejas de Sirius sobre su estado de confinamiento en la casa; le agradaba mucho su primo, pero a veces estaba tan deprimido, que era mejor dejarlo solo. Un grito de la señora Weasley la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndola estremecer en su silla pensando que había hecho algo malo. Comprendió que la reprimenda no era para ella sino para los gemelos, cuando vio caer sobre la mesa un enorme recipiente lleno de guisado, seguido por un cuchillo y un jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla. Al parecer los muchachos no superaban el hecho de ser mayores de edad y poder usar magia fuera de la escuela. Después de la regañina de Molly, todos comenzaron a comer animadamente, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de la matrona Weasley. Le encantaba la forma de cocinar de la mujer, ella hacía que su propia comida pareciera de restaurante barato.

Al terminar de cenar, se puso a conversar animadamente con Hermione y Ginny, al tiempo que las hacía reír satisfaciendo sus demandas de cambiar la forma de su nariz. Alcanzaba a oír, sobre las risas de las chicas, a Remus hablando con el señor Weasley y Bill acerca de algunas personas que serían útiles en la orden.

Una estruendosa carcajada la distrajo, regresando de golpe su nariz a su forma habitual. Miró alarmada hacia el centro de la mesa, calmándose al comprender que era solo Mundungus contando a los gemelos y a Ron sobre sus negocios. Sintió pena ajena ante la regañina de Molly hacia el sucio tipo, y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida, manteniendo a raya sus nuevos y crecientes deseos de mirar a Lupin.

Cuando todo el mundo terminó con sus platos y se dedicó a reposar calmadamente, Sirius sacó a colación el tema de Voldemort, exponiendo las razones por las cuales Harry debería estar al tanto de todo sobre la orden, logrando que la señora Weasley se enzarzara en una acalorada discusión con él. Ella alegaba sobre la juventud de Harry, exponiendo a su vez los contras de compartirlo todo con el chico.

Tonks estaba de acuerdo con Sirius: Harry debería estar al tanto de que Voldemort buscaba un arma para actuar contra él. Pero ella estimaba mucho su pellejo como para decirle a Molly lo que opinaba. Remus, contrario a ella, apoyaba a Molly en la decisión de no incluir al chico en tales asuntos. Así que Tonks prefirió permanecer en silencio hasta que la señora Weasley aceptó contar a Harry algunas cosas, enviando a los otros chicos a dormir de manera cortante. Como sus hijos y Hermione discutieron, solo logró enviar a la cama a una muy enojada Ginny.

La información que les dieron a los chicos no resultó ser nada del otro mundo, solo una que otra cosa sobre lo que hacía Voldemort y sobre la estupidez del ministerio al no querer aceptar que el pelón maniático estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Al final, la señora Weasley puso fin a la conversación, ordenando a los chicos subir a sus habitaciones de inmediato, dejando un ambiente bastante tenso en la cocina. Sirius seguía molesto con Molly, y Molly seguía molesta con Sirius; de modo que Tonks decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se puso en pie y preguntó a Remus si se iría a casa ya o si se quedaría otro rato.

—Me voy ya —dijo Remus sin mirarla —. Te acompaño a la salida.

—Bien… —murmuró Tonks a Remus —. Que pasen buena noche —cambió su tono por uno más animado al despedirse de los demás.

—Buenas noches —respondieron todos al unísono.

El coro le habría parecido gracioso a Tonks, de no ser por la cara de funeral que tenían casi todos los presentes.


	3. Rusia

_**Muchas gracias a Sire07 por su review y a quienes me tiene en favoritos :). Espero les guste este capítulo :)**_

La lóbrega habitación no era el lugar más acogedor para una reunión, pero Dumbledore le había pedido que se reunieran allí. No habría estado tan mal de no ser por la mujer de cabello rosa que permanecía sentada en su destartalado sofá; no le agradaba en absoluto que ella estuviese allí. Hacía que se sintiera más pobre de lo que ya era.

—Bien… —Dumbledore entrelazó sus largos dedos y se balanceó sobre sus talones —. Remus, pedí que nos reuniéramos en tu casa porque tengo una misión para ustedes dos.

—¿Para los dos? ¿Juntos? —soltó Remus de sopetón.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Tonks enrojecía. No había querido sonar grosero, pero la idea de una misión con ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Sí, Remus. Juntos —asintió Dumbledore calmadamente —. Tengo un amigo al que no veo hace años. Creo que nos ayudara; pero lamentablemente yo no puedo ir… y, me temo que no puedo confiarle esto a muchos.

—Kinsgley podría ir con Remus… ellos dos están más preparados —dijo Tonks con la mirada clavada en el viejo suelo de madera.

—Kinsgley no puede ausentarse de su trabajo… la única que está de vacaciones esta semana eres tú, Tonks —sonrió Dumbledore con amabilidad —. Y Remus no tiene otras obligaciones por el momento.

—Podría ir solo. Sería mejor no arriesgar a más de un miembro de la orden — Remus trató de que Dumbledore captara su falta de ánimo ante una misión con Tonks.

—Si van dos pueden cuidarse mutuamente —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. No se hable más. Quiero que partan esta misma noche a Rusia.

—¿Rusia? —inquirió Remus. ¿Tendría que ir tan lejos con Tonks? ¿Cuánto le podría llevar esa misión?

—Sí. Mi amigo está en Rusia. En Pokrovsk para ser más exactos —Dumbledore descruzó los dedos y se acarició la larga barba —. Cuando lleguen diríjanse a su taberna. Ese lugar no tiene nombre porque todos conocen a mi amigo; hasta los muggles. Pregunten por Boris Medvédev.

—¿Qué tan grande es Pokrovsk? —preguntó Remus.

—Hmmm no tan grande. Su población no es mucha —dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

—Ya veo. Suena fácil como lo dices. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le tenemos que decir?

—Solo dale esta carta —Dumbledore sacó de su túnica un sobre de pergamino y se lo tendió a Remus.

—Entonces podremos volver a más tardar mañana —comentó Remus, sintiéndose un poco más animado al tomar el sobre.

—Depende del tiempo del que disponga Boris —dijo Dumbledore con calma.

—Aún así no puede llevarnos mucho —Remus sonrió levemente.

Dumbledore también sonrió.

—Espero que les vaya muy bien. No olviden la ropa abrigada —se despidió Dumbledore, dejando un mapa sobre la mesa del centro —. Me tengo que ir ahora. Necesito hablar con Severus.

—Que estés bien, Albus —dijo Remus.

—Hasta luego —susurró Tonks dedicándole al anciano una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Dumbledore se marchó con su habitual aire de seguridad y Remus se recostó en la pared dejando escapar un suspiro. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera; si quería salir esa noche tendría que empacar un par de mudas de ropa y decirle a Tonks que hiciera lo mismo. Miró a la mujer frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué haría para no perder la paciencia con ella? frunció aún más el ceño, dándose cuenta de que el problema no era que perdiera la paciencia, el verdadero problema sería pasar mucho tiempo con ella y no poder negarse lo atractiva que le resultaba.

—Sería bueno que fueses a traer tus cosas —sugirió a la chica.

La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente, casi con tristeza.

—No seré un estorbo —afirmó poniéndose en pie.

Remus parpadeó varias veces. No estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

—¿Qué? —inquirió azorado —Nunca he dicho que seas un estorbo.

—Lo piensas, y eso es lo mismo —refutó Tonks —. Escucha, Remus: sé que no te gusta trabajar conmigo. Sé que soy muy torpe. Pero estoy segura de que soy buena en algunas cosas y no seré una carga para ti nunca.

Remus no supo que decir. Ella había descubierto parte de sus pensamientos y ahora se sentía como un idiota malnacido.

—Sé que no serías una carga para mí —dijo al fin. No se le ocurrió nada más que agregar para disculparse con ella.

—Iré por mis cosas. Estaré aquí en dos horas… —informó Tonks.

La mujer salió de su apartamento, dejándolo con la sensación de ser el cretino más grande del mundo mágico. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación para empacar un par de cosas.

No podía, por más que quisiera, sacarse de la cabeza a Tonks. Ella era bastante torpe, pero no tonta, y debió darse cuenta antes de que la forma en la que se comportaba con la mujer no era la adecuada.

Metió ropa para dos días en su mochila, pensando en que tal vez exageraba con su equipaje. Probablemente solo llegarían, entregarían la carta y regresarían de inmediato, pero era mejor prevenir y por eso decidió que dejaría su equipaje tal y como estaba. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con un suéter de cuello alto, jeans y unas botas bastante abrigadas. Se miró en el espejo y acortó un poco su cabello, dejándose un peinado más refinado. Dudó sobre si cambiar su color de cabello, pero optó por dejarlo con el rosa habitual.

Salió de su hogar con su mochila al hombro y con un giro bastante torpe, desapareció rumbo al departamento de Remus.

Apareció frente a la puerta del apartamento del hombre. Hacía un rato había dejado de sentirse mal por la opinión que Remus tenía de ella; después de todo, él tenía razón al pensar que podría llegar a ser un estorbo debido a su torpeza. Tonks no tenía un gran sentido del equilibrio y cometía más burradas que el promedio, pero sabía que era una bruja bastante buena y lo había demostrado con mucho esfuerzo convirtiéndose en auror.

Llamó a la puerta. Remus abrió y la miró con cierta vergüenza. Tonks sonrió para darle a entender que no había ningún problema y él pareció relajarse.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Tonks.

—Sí. Traeré mis cosas —dijo Remus.

Tonks esperó un par de minutos a que el hombre regresara. Remus volvió con una mochila cargada en su espalda y cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Remus ofreciéndole su mano.

—Sí. Vamos —asintió Tonks tomando la mano de Remus, mientras trababa de ignorar el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

La habitual sensación de la desaparición la embargó mientras giraban en un torbellino de colores. Después de unos largos instantes tocaron tierra firme. El helado viento azotó su rostro, haciéndola estremecer.

Sacó la varita y murmuró "Lumos" para poder ver a su compañero de viaje. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se inclinó para sacar de ella un abrigo. Cerró la mochila y se puso el abrigo, subiendo la cremallera hasta su cuello antes de cargarse nuevamente el morral. Remus había hecho lo mismo que ella, pero se veía tan o más afectado por el frio que antes.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y aduras penas se veía a la luz de la varita. Seguramente aún era de madrugada, pues entre Londres y ese lugar había unas diez horas de diferencia. Calculó que más o menos serían las cinco y maldijo mentalmente por no haber salido un par de horas después.

—Aquí son como las cinco, Remus. No creo que haya mucha gente despierta ahora —comentó, frotándose las manos entumecidas por el frio.

—Será mejor buscar un hotel o algo —dijo Remus.

Los dientes del hombre castañeteaban y era evidente su esfuerzo por evitarlo.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Tonks. Su aliento se condensaba en el helado ambiente.

Remus sacó el mapa de Dumbledore de su bolsillo y lo abrió frente a ambos para poder observarlo a la luz de la varita de Tonks. Un punto brillante, ubicado unos dos kilómetros frente a ellos, indicaba la ubicación de un hotel. Se miraron un momento y asintieron, acordando en silencio emprender el rumbo hacia allí.

Caminaron entre la espesa nieve, calados hasta los huesos, por numerosas calles, siguiendo el sendero marcado en el mapa. Y, tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, llegaron frente al hotel; para alivio de ambos las puertas estaban abiertas al público.

Entraron al silencioso recibidor, donde un hombre gordo embutido en un gran número de pieles, dormitaba sentado tras un mostrador. Tonks soltó una risita ante la visión, pero guardo silencio de inmediato ante la mirada de advertencia de Remus. Su acompañante y ella se dirigieron al mostrador con paso firme, con la intención de despertar al gordo.

—Disculpe —dijo Remus con suavidad.

El hombre no se inmutó.

—DISCULPE —gritó Tonks, sobresaltando al gordo y de paso a Lupin.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? —el gordo la miró con cara de pocas pulgas y dijo algo en un ruso que Tonks no entendió.

—Lo siento, no hablo su idioma. Soy inglesa —dijo Tonks lentamente.

—Oh… Inglaterra, si. ¿Reservación? ¿Tiene usted? — preguntó el hombre en una chapucera imitación del idioma de Tonks.

—No. Me temo que no. ¿Tiene dos habitaciones? —dijo Tonks con el mismo tono lento.

—No —el hombre miró en un cuaderno de registros y negó con la cabeza -ah, queda una… una. Piso dos. Fondo —añadió con cara de sueño.

—¿Seguro? ¿No hay más? —inquirió Remus con voz ahogada.

—No. una sola. Una. ¿Quieren? —dijo el hombre. Se veía exasperado.

—No se… ¿Quieres buscar en otro lugar, Remus? —sugirió Tonks.

—No más hoteles cerca. Lejos de acá —dijo el gordo.

—Denos esa entonces —Remus puso cara de resignación.

—Firme aquí. Deposito de 3000 rublos. Devuelvo sobrante cuando entreguen cuarto —dijo el gordo. Remus firmó el cuaderno y rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—No tengo rublos. ¿Acepta euros? —dijo Remus —Trajé euros en lugar de libras. No sabía que preferían acá —susurró a Tonks.

—Sí. Setenta y cinco euros —aceptó el hombre.

—¿Setenta y cinco? —dejó escapar Remus con cara de asombro

—Sí. Setenta y cinco —repitió el gordo.

—Solo traje noventa —Remus frunció el ceño —¿Trajiste algo de dinero por si lo necesitamos?

—Solo libras —informó Tonks avergonzada. No se había preocupado por el cambio de moneda. Además, solo estaba acostumbrada al dinero muggle de su país.

—Tome —Remus le dio al hombre unos billetes.

—Habitación cuarenta y dos —el gordo dio la llave a Remus.

Tonks subió junto a Remus por la vieja escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Se sentía atemorizada por tener que compartir la habitación con Lupin, pero sabía que no pasaría nada entre ellos. No porque ella no lo deseara, sino porque él nunca la miraría de otra forma que no fuese como una compañera torpe.

Se adentraron en el dormitorio, que no resulto ser más que un cuartucho amueblado con una cama y un sofá de aspecto incomodo. Una puerta que conducía al baño estaba al fondo de la habitación, junto a una estantería en la que reposaba una de las cajas con las que los muggles se divertían, la que tanto le gustaba a su padre ver en las noches; recordaba que su padre le había informado que la caja se llamaba televisión. Dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a la de Remus y se dejó caer sentada en la cama para quitarse las botas. Caminar no era su deporte favorito y estaba muy cansada.

Remus rebuscó dentro de las gavetas de la estantería y bufó con frustración.

Tonks se quitó las botas y subió las piernas a la cama mirando la cara de fastidio de su compañero. Se preguntó qué le habría pasado para ponerse de mal genio. Dudo sobre si preguntar o no y, por fin optó por preguntar el motivo de su molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No hay más mantas —dijo Remus fríamente.

—Oh. Podemos compartir estas —Tonks bajó de la cama y revisó cuantas cobijas había —Hay cuatro. Puedes quedarte con dos aquí y yo me llevo dos al sofá.

—El sofá es para mí… y no me parece. Esta haciendo frio. No quiero que te resfríes —se negó Remus.

—Tú pareces tener más frio que yo —se burló Tonks ante las pálidas mejillas del hombre.

—Eso es normal en mi especie —dijo Remus de mal talante.

—Veo. Entonces tú las necesitas más. Déjame el sofá y tú quédate en la cama con dos mantas —dijo Tonks sonriendo.

—No. Dije que el sofá es mío —terció Remus acercándose a la cama y tomando dos de las cobijas.

—No deberías ponerte de mal humor. Lo más seguro es que salgamos de este país en cuanto anochezca —Tonks se metió a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa.

—Sí. Probablemente. Dormiremos hasta las nueve de la mañana, hora local. Entonces iremos a preguntar por el amigo de Dumbledore —dijo Remus acomodándose en el sofá.

—Vale. Despiértame, por favor. Soy mala madrugando sin un despertador —Tonks bostezó. En Londres sería muy temprano para dormir, pero allí era de madrugada aún, y si no aprovechaba para echarse un sueñito ahora, no podría hacerlo después.

_**Dejen reviews ;)**_


	4. ¿Esperar?

**_Hola, hola :) Primero que nada: gracias Sire por comentar esta historia :D y también muchas gracias a todos los que leen :)._**

**_Ahora sí, entremos en detalles. Este capítulo tiene una escena un poquito subida de tono, si eres menor de edad y lees, es bajo tú propia responsabilidad (no te digo que leas en compañía de tus padres porque dudo que les guste .). _**

**_Todo es de J K excepto uno que otro personaje que no vieran antes. Y, no siendo más... ¡A leer!_**

—Tonks —dijo Remus removiendo a la chica de cabello rosa para despertarla.

—Hmmm cinco minutos más —lloró Tonks cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas.

—Si no te levantas ahora, me iré solo —dijo Remus con firmeza.

—Que amargado, Remus… —la chica abriendo los soñolientos ojos.

Se veía linda recién levantada, sus ojos castaños brillaban más que nunca… Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar tantas idioteces y, dando media vuelta, se metió en el baño para ducharse. Se desnudó y entró a la ducha abriendo el grifo de golpe. El agua helada le encogió hasta el alma y lo hizo emitir un agudo grito de sorpresa.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, estrellándose contra la pared, mientras una alarmada Tonks entraba, varita en alto, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? —gritó Remus cubriéndose su sexo con las manos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Tonks dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él —es que gritaste… y creí… creí…

—¿QUÉ CREISTE? ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE UN MORTIFAGO ME ATACARIA EN LA DUCHA?-gruñó Remus experimentando una oleada de calor en su espalda. Frunció el ceño y miró el agua que caía sobre él: ya no estaba fría. Maldijo mentalmente, pensando en que debió haber esperado un poco antes de meterse bajo el chorro.

—De hecho pensé eso… —admitió la chica —Bueno. Ya vi que estas más que bien… disfruta tu ducha —añadió la muchacha saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Cretino —se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando la frente en la pared del baño.

El agua continuaba corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo y, una idea salida de a saber donde, surgió en su mente. ¿Por qué no traer a Tonks al baño con él? ¿Por qué no desnudarla y hacerle lo que se le ocurriese mientras el agua los empapaba a los dos? Golpeó su frente contra la pared para sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes que habían comenzado a formarse. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? No podía simplemente llevar a la chica a la cama sólo porque le atraía un poco físicamente. _"Remus, mentiroso, mentiroso. No sólo te atrae su físico… quieres mucho más con ella que solo sexo" _Gruñó una grosería que solo él escuchó.

Un dolor sordo proveniente de su entrepierna lo hizo arrugar la frente y bajar la mirada: Tenía una erección de los mil demonios, y el recordar a la chica entrando de golpe a la ducha mientras el gritaba como una niña por el agua fría, no ayudaba en nada a aliviarla. Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero nada logró bajarle el lívido. Maldiciendo por comportarse como un pervertido, tomó su miembro entre su mano derecha y comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente con la esperanza de quitarse ese peso de encima. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, soltando ligeros gemidos que se ahogaban con el ruido de la regadera. Dejó escapar el aire de golpe cuando el blanco líquido comenzó a salir de él, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Al finalizar su orgasmo, no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por mantener todo el tiempo la imagen de Tonks en su mente.

Procuró que todo quedara limpio y en orden antes de salir del baño; no habría soportado la vergüenza de que Tonks viese lo que había hecho allí dentro. Salió envuelto en su toalla, poniendo cara de pocas pulgas para que ella no le hablara. No logró su cometido.

—¿Aún queda agua caliente? —preguntó Tonks.

—Creo —respondió sacando ropa de su mochila.

—Si grito debido al agua fría no entres… yo no me podría cubrir tan bien —sonrió Tonks metiéndose al baño con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

¿Eso había sido un coqueteo? Un intenso rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Remus al imaginarse entrando al baño y encontrando a Tonks desnuda. Él no sería capaz de girarse y darle la espalda. Sus instintos podrían sobre él y se abalanzaría sobre ella para hacerla suya. No podía luchar contra él mismo en cosas como esa. Podía intentar comportarse como un ser humano racional, pero sabía que el lobo que vivía dentro de sí no se comportaría nada bien ante esa chica sin ropa.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y esperó sentado en el sofá a que la muchacha saliera del baño. Por fin, después de media hora que se le hizo eterna, la mujer salió completamente vestida y dispuesta a marcharse en busca del tal Boris. Salieron del hotel y deambularon por las calles de la ciudad, preguntando a los transeúntes si conocían a Boris Medvédev. Nadie parecía conocer al tipo y Remus comenzaba a maldecir a Dumbledore en su mente.

—Disculpe ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Boris Medvédev? —preguntó Tonks a un hombre bastante joven de coloradas mejillas. Ella era la única que no se había desanimado con la búsqueda.

—¿Boris Medvédev? —inquirió el muchacho. Después añadió algo en ruso.

—No entendí la segunda parte —sonrió Tonks.

El chico pareció comprender que ella no le había entendido ni media palabra. Señaló con el dedo hacia la calle siguiente, después levantó cuatro dedos, dijo de nuevo el nombre del amigo de Dumbledore y repitió sus gestos anteriores.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias —dijo Tonks sonriendo. El joven se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —creo que dijo que está a cuatro cuadras de aquí.

—Eso le entendí yo también —murmuró Remus —. Vamos entonces.

Llegaron a la cuadra que les indico el chico y se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Solo había una puerta gris de aspecto viejo en una de las paredes. Remus dudó. Vio la mano de Tonks aparecer frente a él y golpear la puerta antes de poder siquiera moverse.

—¿Nunca esperas a que todos estén de acuerdo en hacer algo? —gruñó Remus.

—No parecías muy interesado en tocar —dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

Un tipo grande, ataviado en abrigos, asomó su enorme cuerpo a la puerta. Los miró de arriba abajo con cara de pocos amigos. Observó con detenimiento el cabello de Tonks y su semblante se relajó un poco. Preguntó algo en ruso.

—No hablamos ruso —dijo Tonks.

—Oh. ¿Americanos? —preguntó el hombre con un marcado acento en las r.

—Ingleses

—¿Muggles?

—No somos muggles.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Buscamos a Boris Medvédev. Albus Dumbledore le envía una carta.

—Boris estaría encantado de atender cualquier asunto de Albus Dumbledore, pero está de viaje en este momento. Regresará en cuatro días al país. Podría decirles que dejen la carta, pero sé que no estaría bien para ustedes. Vuelvan el viernes por favor — pidió el hombre.

—Gracias. Volveremos el viernes. Si regresa antes, estamos en el hotel que queda a seis cuadras de aquí —informó Remus.

—Aja. Buena suerte —el tipo volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Mierda —gruñó Remus pateando algo de nieve.

—¿Esperaremos aquí hasta el viernes? —dijo Tonks dubitativa.

—Volvamos al hotel. Allí hablaremos de esto.

Tonks aún no se sacaba de su mente la imagen de Remus desnudo; simplemente no podía olvidar su bien formado torso. Él no era un hombre demasiado musculoso o muy grande, pero estaba más que bien para ella. Suspiró y observó a Remus sacar su varita y conjurar un patronus que desapareció al instante. El hombre se veía un poco molesto e incluso ansioso, así que continúo sentada en la cama sin decir nada. Pensaba que era más prudente guardar silencio. Minutos después el patronus de Dumbledore hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

—No es buena idea regresar, Remus. Quizás Boris vuelva antes. Quédate y disfruta del paisaje —dijo el patronus antes de disolverse en un humo plateado.

—Disfruta del paisaje —imitó Remus haciendo una mueca.

—Podemos pasear un poco. La ciudad se ve bonita —tanteó Tonks, intentando animarlo.

—Hace mucho frio para un licántropo —bufó Remus con el ceño fruncido, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí y jugar ajedrez. Traje mi juego —dijo Tonks sonriendo.

—¿Este lugar tendrá restaurante? —inquirió Remus ignorando olímpicamente su propuesta de jugar ajedrez.

—No. Tomé un folleto y lo tradujé con un hechizo. No hay restaurante, pero si quieres por un monto extra te dan una estufa eléctrica para que cocines en la habitación —Tonks sacó el folleto de su bolsillo.

—No tengo más que quince euros. En caso de que alcance para la estufa, no alcanzara para la comida —gruñó Remus.

—Tengo cincuenta libras. Creo que con eso nos alcanza para la comida y el alquiler de la estufa —sonrió Tonks —. Aquí dice que cuesta 600 rublos. Eso es más o menos trece libras. Nos queda dinero suficiente.

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo Remus, aunque todavía parecía enfurruñado.

—Anímate ¿Quieres? No voy a morderte —dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño. Remus le gustaba mucho, pero la exasperaba que se comportara como si la odiase.

—El que muerde aquí es otro —dijo Remus echando la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose más en el sofá.

—¿Desde cuándo haces bromas? —inquirió Tonks divertida.

—No es una broma —Remus no se molestó en mirarla.

—Ya veo —Tonks perdió el ánimo que había tenido anteriormente. La idea de pasar otros días con Remus en la misma habitación ya no parecía tan tentadora como antes —Iré a pedir la estufa y a comprar algunas provisiones. Te veo al rato.

—¿Segura que no necesitas compañía? —preguntó el hombre.

—No hace falta. Hace mucho frio afuera —declinó la oferta.

Salió de la habitación desganadamente y solicitó la estufa que prometía el folleto. El gordo de la recepción prometió que la dejaría con Remus. Caminó fuera del hotel buscando un supermercado, pero solo pudo hallar una pequeña tienda donde la mayor parte de la comida consistía en enlatados y carne seca.

Intentó que sus compras resultaran satisfactorias, pero las etiquetas en ruso no le permitieron hacer mucho. Así que se guió por las fotografías de las latas para saber que contenían. Un simple hechizo le habría permitido traducir las diminutas letras, pero no podía sacar su varita frente a los muggles. Pagó todo lo que había comprado, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderse con la cajera, y volvió al hotel cargada de bolsas plásticas.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación con la punta de su bota, negándose a soltar las pesadas bolsas hasta que estuviese adentro. Remus salió a su encuentro con cara de aburrimiento. El hombre le ayudo a entrar las bolsas y Tonks trancó la puerta decepcionada por el recibimiento tan frio que había tenido.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó las botas. Remus colocaba las latas de comida sobre una mesa en la que reposaba una estufa de dos puestos, una vieja sartén y una jarra de metal.

—Que lindos utensilios de cocina —comentó Tonks con sarcasmo.

—El cuchillo es hermoso —dijo Remus levantando un pequeño cuchillo que Tonks no había visto hasta el momento.

—Wow. Me muero por ver los platos —refunfuñó Tonks.

—No están tan mal — Remus señaló una caja que había junto a la mesa.

Tonks se levantó y se acercó a examinar el contenido de la caja. Había exactamente la vajilla para dos personas: dos platos soperos, dos pocillos y dos cucharas. Rio divertida ante la visión de los platos ¿Era una broma acaso? Ese hotel era demasiado caro para lo que ofrecía. Bufó pensando en que por lo menos la cama no tenía pulgas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Lupin.

—Un poco. ¿Qué te apetece? —Tonks se irguió y tomó dos latas en sus manos —¿Carne molida o sopa de champiñones?

—La carne estaría bien para mí —dijo Remus.

—Bien. Entonces ¿desayunaremos? ¿Cenaremos? No sé ni qué demonios es esta comida —dijo Tonks riendo.

—Creo que aquí se llama almuerzo.

Pudo notar con agrado que el hombre sonreía.

—Bien. Almorcemos entonces. Pero recuérdame desayunar mañana. Mi estomago se ha estado comiendo a sí mismo por horas —rio Tonks.

—Exagerada-Remus tomó dos latas de carne y las abrió con su varita.

—Déjame cocinar —pidió Tonks.

Remus la miró dubitativo

—No quemaré el hotel —añadió Tonks en modo tranquilizador.

—No creí que quemarías el hotel —dijo Remus.

—Aja —murmuró Tonks incrédula —. Prepara tú el jugo. Hay un sobre de algo… no entendí el nombre, pero creo que es de naranja.

_**¡Dejen reviews que quiero saber si les gusta esta historia :)!**_


	5. Instinto

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.**_

—Platos lavados —dijo Remus sentándose en el sofá con cara de satisfacción.

Tonks sonrió. El hombre se había comportado más amigable esa tarde. Incluso había aceptado jugar al ajedrez con ella. Iban empatados dos a dos y estaban a punto de jugar el quinto para desempatar.

—¿Listo para perder? —preguntó Tonks burlona.

—Sip. Estoy listo para verte perder —respondió Remus sonriendo.

El combate empezó. El primero en mover fue Remus, atacando con uno de sus peones. Tonks hizo un movimiento similar para provocarlo, y la lucha se volvió bastante seria. Las fichas corrían aquí y allá por el tablero, mientras eran derribadas violentamente en furiosos ataques. Era el juego de ajedrez más intenso que Tonks había tenido nunca. Ni siquiera Ron se comportaba tan competitivo como Lupin. Al final, solo quedaban en pie ambos reyes en compañía de la reina de Remus y un alfil de Tonks.

—¿Qué me darás cuando gane? —exigió Tonks para provocarlo.

—Tú lavaras los platos cuando yo gane —dijo Lupin divertido.

Tonks rio y miró al rostro del hombre, encontrándose con sus ojos castaños. En ese momento solo fueron castaño contra castaño observándose intensamente; Tonks no era capaz de apartar su mirada de la de Remus. Sintió como su rostro se acercaba más al de él hasta que sus labios rozaron los de hombre. Fue un beso suave, que tomó intensidad con el paso de los segundos. De un momento a otro, sus lenguas se enredaron en un intenso jugueteo que le calentó hasta la medula. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lupin, ansiosa por obtener más de él; pero en un movimiento brusco, el hombre se soltó de ella y se apartó caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Parecía encontrarse fuera de sí y respiraba agitadamente, dándole la espalda.

—¿Remus? —murmuró Tonks yendo tras él.

No quería que se detuvieran. No era ninguna niñita y sabía lo que quería de aquel hombre.

—Será mejor que busquemos un hotel con más habitaciones —gruñó Lupin.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero estar en esta habitación contigo… Me gustas mucho, Remus… yo…—dijo Tonks intentando explicar lo que sentía.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! ¡No puedo gustarte! —soltó Remus subiendo el tono de su voz.

—Claro que puedes gustarme… ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres genial, interesante, maduro… —refuntó Tonks.

Se acercó a él abrazándolo desde atrás y acariciando su pecho sobre la tela de la camisa.

—Déjate de tonterías, Tonks —graznó Remus —. Es tarde… vamos a dormir.

—No es dormir lo que quiero —dijo Tonks empinándose y mordisqueando su oreja.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se giró abruptamente hacia ella respirando con rapidez. La chica lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de deseo y lo besó nuevamente. El devolvió el beso durante un momento y después la giró con brusquedad, ignorando el jadeo de sorpresa de la muchacha.

Dejándola de espaldas a él, hizo que se inclinara apoyando las manos sobre la cama. Observó la suave piel de sus piernas ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría ponerse una falda corta con el frio que hacía? Respiró profundo intentando calmarse y pensar con cabeza fría, pero las piernas de la mujer lo invitaban a pasar sus manos y sentir su piel. Acarició la parte interior de sus piernas, llegando hasta la tela de su ropa interior; podía sentir su humedad incluso sobre la fina tela.

"_Remus, detente ahora" _el lobo que habitaba en su interior lo obligó a ignorar la voz de su conciencia. Rasgó la ropa interior para tener mayor libertad y rozó con la punta de sus dedos aquella zona sensible y lista para él. Tonks soltó un gemido, haciendo que él no pudiera controlarse por más que lo deseara. Se deshizo de pantalones y bóxers y, posicionándose en la entrada de la chica, se introdujo por completo en ella, sintiendo como la calidez lo envolvía. La chica gritó, pero sus instintos se negaron a esperar a que ella se adaptara a él.

Comenzó a embestirla con rudeza, escuchando sus melodiosos gemidos. Sin dejar de moverse, metió las manos por debajo del suéter de la chica, acariciando su liso abdomen, familiarizándose con su suave piel. Subió hasta llegar a sus pechos y desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador; no sabía que el cierre estaba allí, solo planeaba romper la estorbosa tela, pero ya que estaban las cosas más fáciles… tomó entre sus dedos los pezones de la chica y continúo bombeando dentro de ella. Cada gemido de Tonks lo enloquecía aún más, al punto de casi no tener conciencia de quien era. Solo estaba ella y el placer que experimentaba.

La muchacha llegó al clímax con un sonoro jadeo. Remus retiró las manos de sus pechos y las posicionó a ambos lados de las caderas de la chica para tomar más impulso. Continúo moviéndose con golpes certeros, haciéndola llegar una y otra vez al orgasmo, queriendo satisfacerla antes de llegar él mismo a su liberación… Cuando terminó dentro de ella, se retiró jadeando, tomando lentamente conciencia de sus acciones.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando agitada. Él se sentó en el sofá. Le faltaba el aire y la conciencia volvía cada vez más a él, golpeándolo con miles de reproches por su debilidad.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y recogió sus pantalones del suelo. Se vistió con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose la escoria más grande de Europa ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con ella? ¿Cómo había podido tomarla de esa forma? Era la cosa más salvaje que había hecho nunca con una mujer, de sus escasos encuentros sexuales, ese era en el que menos delicado había sido.

—¿Remus? —susurró Tonks sentándose en la cama.

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió la chica con preocupación.

Remus negó con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. "_Idiota. Malnacido, idiota". S_uspiró sin dejar de maldecirse mentalmente.

La enviaría a Londres en ese instante, era absolutamente necesario sacarla de allí, no podía seguir allí con ella; sería demasiado peligroso para ambos si su razón desaparecía de esa forma una vez más.

—Tienes que irte ahora —dijo Remus.

—¿Qué? —soltó Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que tienes que irte ahora… no puedes seguir aquí conmigo… yo… ¡mira lo que te he hecho! —se lamentó Remus sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

—¡No has hecho nada que yo no quisiera! —exclamó la chica.

—No sabes lo que dices… recoge tus cosas y vete a Londres… le entregaré la carta a Boris yo solo —dijo Remus.

—¡No voy a irme! ¿Qué crees que pasara por qué me acosté contigo? Nada tiene que cambiar si es lo que te preocupa, Remus… es solo sexo —dijo Tonks.

Remus pudo notar el temblor en la voz de la chica.

No había sido solo sexo; ese era el maldito problema. Que, aunque él se comportara como un jodido salvaje, no había sido solo sexo. Estaba involucrándose sentimentalmente con ella y eso no era correcto. No podía ir por ahí llevándola a la cama: Él era demasiado viejo para ella, y además de viejo pobre, y para completar licántropo.

—No puedo andar teniendo sexo contigo —Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Incluso en la cama soy demasiado torpe para ti? —dijo Tonks con voz chillona.

Remus levantó la mirada hacia ella. Se veía más que molesta, dolida. Sus ojos estaban brillantes con lágrimas contenidas.

—Solo tienes veintidós años… eres una niña aún, Tonks… yo soy demasiado malo para ti —trató de explicar Remus.

—No eres malo para mí… y no soy ninguna niña, Lupin. Soy una bruja mayor de edad desde hace mucho… sé lo que me conviene y lo que no. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y sé cuando son equivocadas —lo contradijo Tonks apretando los puños.

—Perder tu virginidad de esa forma con un licántropo no es una decisión acertada —soltó Remus abatido.

—¿C-como… como supiste eso? —inquirió Tonks palideciendo.

—No hay que ser un genio para sentir eso… vi la sangre Tonks… vi la sangre y aun así continúe… vi la sangre y seguí comportándome como un animal, sin importarme si te lastimaba… ¿Estás segura de que no fue una mala decisión meterte conmigo de esa forma? —dijo Remus.

Esperaba recibir insultos de parte de ella. Se había comportado como un maldito violador y merecía que Tonks lo odiara por eso, pero ella no decía nada para ofenderlo, ella solo se le estaba declarando abiertamente.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Remus… ¿Qué importa si no había tenido sexo antes? Quería tenerlo contigo, y sigo deseándolo… deja de ponerle trabas al asunto…—ella parecía firme en su decisión —¿Te gusto?

—Ese es el problema, Tonks… me gustas. Pero no puedo llevarte por un camino de miseria y peligro…—dijo angustiado.

—No me importa eso —refutó Tonks.

—¡Soy un maldito licántropo! ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes qué es un licántropo? Tonks dejémonos de tonterías… limitémonos a seguir siendo compañeros y olvídate de que puede haber algo entre nosotros —Le costaba mucho hablarle de esa forma, no quería hacerlo, pero ella no le estaba dejando muchas opciones.

—No quiero —porfió la chica. Era obstinada como ella sola —No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… solo quiero poder estar cerca, y no solo como compañera.

—¿Por qué haces que todo sea tan difícil? —escupió Remus mirando resentido al suelo.

—Eso te digo —dijo Tonks yendo a sentarse junto a él.

Remus tomó aire lentamente y lo soltó, dándose por vencido.

—Cuando volvamos a Londres todo será como siempre —dijo.

No sabía en qué momento había decidido compartir esos días con ella, pero eso era todo lo que podía permitirse. No habría un futuro para esa descabellada relación.

—Si es todo lo que conseguiré de ti… —dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros — entonces quiero hacerlo lo más especial que se pueda… Si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Remus asintió. No sabía que más decir. Aunque se sentía terrible, tenía que admitir que ella le gustaba demasiado como para negarse a disfrutar de esos días. Se dio ánimos diciéndose que todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto llegaran a Londres.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tonks y la acercó a él. La chica recostó la cabeza en su pecho, y, por una vez desde que tuviese sexo con ella, se sintió bien, un poco más libre, incluso podía decirse que estaba feliz.

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?_**


	6. Medvédev

_**Hola de nuevo, muchachos. Traigo otro capítulo con mucho cariño para ustedes, esperando que sea de su total agrado, y si no, pues se reciben criticas constructivas XD**_

_**Muchas gracias a Sire07, Pauliiita y Donha Sio por sus comentarios.**_

_**No siendo más y aclarando que personajes, mundo, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan es de J K Rowling; yo sólo metí la cucharada con uno que otro personaje.**_

_**¡A leer pues!**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No quería despertar justo ahora que el clima era perfecto para dormir. Sintió el tibio cuerpo de Tonks junto al suyo y decidió levantarse solo para verla dormir. Se sentó en la cama detallando su perfecta espalda desnuda. Sonrió sin poder creerse aún la suerte que tenía. Esa chica un tanto loca, cuyo cabello y forma de actuar no eran en un principio de su agrado, ahora se había convertido en alguien a quien no quería dejar ir. Sabía que todo terminaría en cuanto regresasen a Londres, pero aún así ansiaba tenerla cerca siempre.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, poniendo sus pies en el frio suelo. Tiritó un poco debido al cambio de temperatura. Se dirigió al baño y la miró una vez más desde la puerta antes de entrar. El cabello de la muchacha caía graciosamente en mechones rosa sobre su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Se duchó rápidamente y salió del servicio con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. La muchacha aún no despertaba. _ "Dormilona"_. Bostezó mientras tomaba su ropa del improvisado tendedero que habían ideado.

—¿Remus? —murmuró Tonks desde la cama cuando él acababa de abrocharse los pantalones.

—Dime —dijo Remus acercándose a ella.

La chica se volvió, quedando tendida de espaldas en la cama. Lo miró con sus ojos adormilados y sonrió.

—Creí que te habías ido sin mí —dijo Tonks.

—Pensaba hacerlo si no despertabas —dijo Lupin para molestarla.

—Que gracioso. Te habría lanzado una maldición si hacías eso —dijo Tonks sentándose en la cama, procurando mantener las sabanas cubriendo su busto.

—¿Crees qué en verdad haya llegado Medvédev? —preguntó Remus.

—Espero que no —respondió Tonks en voz baja.

Remus no dijo nada. Sabía el motivo por el que ella decía esas palabras. Tonks no deseaba marcharse a Londres a vivir como antes y, siendo sinceros, él tampoco. Se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza, intentando confortarla. La muchacha dejó de sostener las sabanas e, irguiéndose hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegando sus pechos contra su desnudo tórax.

El calor comenzó a aparecer en la entrepierna de Lupin. Llevaba haciendo el amor con ella durante los tres últimos días cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y no se hartaba de poseer su cuerpo una y otra vez. La besó apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la mujer hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Apretó sus glúteos entre sus manos sintiendo la urgente necesidad de poseerla allí mismo. Detuvo el beso y la hizo tender sobre la cama nuevamente. Bajó, recorriendo todo el trayecto con su lengua, hasta el núcleo de la chica. Se deleitó con su dulce sabor mientras jugueteaba en el rosado clítoris con su lengua. Tonks gimió su nombre arqueando la espalda. Continúo torturándola, deteniendo sus movimientos cada vez que ella estaba a punto de llegar, molestándola a tal punto que comenzó a suplicar que la hiciera suya. Quería continuar con su juego, pero su necesidad no se lo permitió. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxers a la velocidad de la luz. La mujer separó aún más las piernas invitándolo a entrar, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se ubicó en la entrada de su sexo y la penetró de una sola estocada.

Tonks ya se había acostumbrado a Remus y no sentía dolor cuando entraba en ella. Se dejó embargar por el increíble placer que el hombre le ofrecía con cada una de sus embestidas. Ella había tenido algunas formas de sexo anteriores a él, pero la penetración fue algo que nunca se llegó a dar, y adoraba el hecho de que fuese Lupin quien la estuviese llevando a explorar esa parte de la sexualidad. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre cuando su orgasmo la invadió, desatando fuertes espasmos en su interior, haciendo que gritara en un tono un poco más alto de lo prudente.

—¿Decías? —dijo Remus en su oído con picardía.

—No he dicho nada —jadeó Tonks.

El hombre emitió una risita gutural. Nunca se había imaginado el salvajismo que estaba encerrado dentro de Remus Lupin. Cada cosa que él le hacía era una tremenda sorpresa dada la forma en que el sujeto actuaba normalmente.

Remus se las arregló para girarlos, haciendo que ella quedara arriba. Ahora fue su turno de mover las caderas a un ritmo vertiginoso, disfrutando de los brillantes y salvajemente apasionados ojos de Remus. Un nuevo orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo haciéndola caer rendida sobre el pecho del hombre, quien tomándola de las caderas comenzó una serie rápida de embestidas hasta culminar él también.

Continuó acostada sobre Remus respirando agitadamente a la par de él. El hombre besó su coronilla envolviéndola en sus brazos. Tonks sonrió. Los gestos afectuosos por parte de Lupin eran tan insólitos hasta hacía un par de días, que los disfrutaba al máximo cada vez que se daban.

Esta vez fue él quien llamó a la puerta del callejón. El mismo hombre enorme de hacia unos días se encargó de abrirles y hacerlos pasar. Los condujo por un pasillo hasta una oficina. El grandulón abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolos seriamente.

—Boris vendrá en un par de minutos. Siéntense mientras esperan —dijo indicándoles con la cabeza que siguieran.

Remus dejó pasar a Tonks y entró tras ella, observando todo el lugar. Al fondo de la habitación, en un gran escritorio de aspecto antiguo, reposaba una gran cantidad de libros que no parecían ser cuentos de hadas precisamente. Junto al escritorio, una jaula de tamaño mediano, encerraba un pequeño y gracioso canarito de color amarillo.

—Awww… mira Remus, que lindo —Tonks señaló el pájaro con el dedo.

El ave los miró con la cabeza ladeada como evaluando si representaban peligro.

Tonks se sentó en un sofá que descansaba contra la pared junto a la puerta. Remus la imitó, sin dejar de mirar al canario. El pajarito se bajó de su columpio y abrió la puerta de la jaula con su diminuta pata. Antes de que Remus pudiese ponerse de pie para evitar que el ave escapara, la pequeña criatura voló en dirección a la silla tras el escritorio. Se oyó un pequeño estallido y allí donde había estado el canario, apareció un hombre alto y pálido muy sonriente.

—Bienvenidos sean, amigos de Albus —dijo el hombre con marcado acento ruso.

—No sabía que usted era un animago —admitió Remus.

—Pocos saben eso —el hombre se encogió de hombros. Su cabello rubio destelló ante el movimiento —Mi guarda dijo que traían un mensaje de Dumbledore.

—Una carta, señor Medvédev —corroboró Tonks.

—Bueno… ¿Dónde está? No dispongo de mucho tiempo —dijo Boris.

Remus sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo tendió a Medvédev. El hombre lo tomó y rasgó el sobre sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Sus ojos vagaron a través de los garabatos de Dumbledore en el pergamino. Cuando finalizó de leer soltó una carcajada. Metió la carta en su abrigo y los miro sin dejar de reírse.

—Dile a Dumbledore que sí —dijo Medvédev.

—¿Que sí, qué? —inquirió Tonks con cara de confusión.

—Él sabe lo que me pidió. Solo dile que sí —dijo el hombre con gesto divertido.

—Bien. Le diremos eso —dijo Remus con seriedad. ¿Qué le habría pedido Dumbledore al tipo?

—Muchas gracias por su visita, señor y señorita. Pero como dije antes: mi tiempo es muy limitado. Si gustan pasen a beber algo en el bar. No está abierto aún, pero el guarda les puede servir algo —sugirió Medvédev.

—Gracias por su oferta, señor Medvédev. Pero vamos un poco retrasados en nuestro viaje a Londres —Remus declinó la oferta del hombre lo mas delicadamente que pudo.

—Bueno. Espero que les vaya muy bien en su viaje —sonrió Medvédev.

Regresaron al hotel sin decir ni media palabra por el camino. Tonks se veía cabizbaja y pensativa al momento de entrar a la habitación, así que decidió dejarla en paz mientras empacaban. Metió con desgana todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila y revisó que no se le hubiese quedado nada. Entró al baño y se lavó la cara con el agua helada proveniente del lavamanos, rogando al cielo que la sensación de vacío que crecía en su pecho no se reflejara en su cara. Salió y encontró a Tonks sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó.

—Algo —su voz estaba ronca.

Salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose del gordo de la recepción al firmar el libro de paz y salvos. Caminaron en dirección al mismo lugar al que habían llegado hacía varios días. Tonks estaba muy silenciosa y él no tenía nada que decir. En realidad, no se le ocurría nada inteligente para mejorar la situación.

—Me gustó estar contigo estos días —dijo Tonks con la mirada clavada en la nieve que recubría el suelo.

—A mi también —contestó estúpidamente. Se sintió como un cretino por no decir algo mejor, pero tenía la mente demasiado embotada para intentar otra cosa.

—¿En verdad será como siempre cuando volvamos? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… —murmuró Remus con un nudo en la garganta —¿Vamos?

Ofreció su mano a la chica.

—Ajá —Tonks tomó su mano sin mirarlo.

Giraron en el lugar, metiéndose nuevamente en el colorido pero borroso paisaje. Y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus pies tocaron tierra firme frente al departamento de Remus. Sus manos se soltaron de inmediato, como si algo quemara entre ellas. No sabía que decirle a la muchacha, no estaba seguro de querer dejar que todo terminara realmente; pero era lo correcto ¿no? Librarla de un licántropo peligroso debía ser la mejor decisión de todas.

Sin que pudiese decir nada, sorpresivamente, Tonks se empinó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores. Su mente quedó aún más embotada que antes.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su departamento, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus ojos. Se internó en el lugar, cerrando con llave. Dejó caer la mochila y fue directo a la cocina en busca de la botella de Whisky que Sirius le regalara semanas atrás el día en que Harry y los chicos volvieron a Hogwarts.

**_Recuerden que cualquier consejo, critica, expresiones de amor hacia la historia, maldiciones imperdonables, etc, son recibidas y aceptadas con el agrado de alguien que quiere mejorar la calidad de lo que escribe._**


	7. Navidad, navidad, tediosa navidad

**_Hola, hola. Aquí de nuevo yo reportandome con un nuevo capítulo :)_**

_**Gracias a Pauliiita por su comentario y a todos los que leen de forma anónima también gracias :D**_

_**Personajes, mundo, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan es de J K Rowling; yo sólo metí la cucharada con uno que otro personaje. A partir de este momento la historia comienza a tener algunos detalles de otra de mis chifladas invenciones (Marcados: Sangre antigua. Por si les da curiosidad .), sin embargo, lo que ponga será explicado de forma sencilla para que a nadie me lo deje el bus y se pierda XD.**_

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba; el invierno hizo su aparición en un parpadeo, invadiendo de frio su, ya de por sí, helada vida. Tonks lo había pasado bastante mal desde el día en que pisó Londres tras la visita al amigo de Dumbledore en Rusia. Su contacto con Remus ahora era bastante reducido, las únicas ocasiones en las que hablaban, era sobre cosas relacionadas con la orden, y siempre estaban rodeados de un montón de gente. Al menos había estado un poco entretenida con los chicos Weasley, Hermione, Harry y una nueva amiga de los chicos cuyo nombre era Jill Peverell. Ellos habían ido a pasar vacaciones en casa de Sirius cuando Arthur Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente la noche en que hacía guardia para la orden en el ministerio; afortunadamente el hombre estaba sano y salvo, en San Mungo, pero sano y salvo.

Bostezó, estirándose sobre la cama para alejar un poco la pereza. Una lechuza café entró por la ventana de su habitación y dejó caer en el suelo el paquete que tenía agarrado entre sus patas y el sobre que traía en su pico. La carta comenzó a arder en el suelo, notificando a Tonks que era un Howler.

—¡Feliz navidad! Gracias por el regalo, Tonks. ¡No creí que cumplirías con tu promesa de enviarme un collar! ¡Disfruta tu bastón!... ah, y pásate hoy por la tarde si puedes —la voz de Sirius retumbó en el lugar. Sonaba bastante divertido.

Tonks rio levemente mientras el Howler terminaba de arder. Se levantó de la cama y recogió el paquete que había dejado la lechuza. Lo abrió y soltó una carcajada al encontrarse con un reluciente bastón. Sirius aún no superaba que se hubiese disfrazado de anciana para acompañar a Harry a Kings Cross. Dejó el bastón en la cama y decidió ir a prepararse algo de desayunar. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo antes de ponerse a pensar en Lupin.

Fue a la cocina arrastrando las pantuflas con forma de conejo y se preparó una gran taza de café. Abrió un paquete de galletas saladas y se dirigió a la sala, café y galletas en mano, a aplastarse en su sillón más cómodo. Engulló las galletas con desgana mientras miraba el lánguido color vainilla de la pared frente a ella.

Cuando iba por la mitad de su café, un tenue golpeteo proveniente de la ventana llamó su atención. Wingold, la lechuza de sus padres, reposaba en el alfeizar viéndola con sus amarillos ojos acusadores. Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en que la maldita lechuza se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Los deseos de levantarse de su sillón eran nulos, así que utilizó su varita para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar al pajarraco. La lechuza planeó hasta ella y se posó sobre la mesa de centro, justo encima de sus revistas de moda muggle.

—¡Oye! ¡Iba a mandar a hacer el vestido de la portada, pájaro tonto!

Suspiró exasperada y tomó el paquete que el avechucho tenía atado a las patas. Lo abrió sin preocuparse de cuidar del papel y se encontró con un pastel de chocolate hecho por su madre. Una carta venia justo encima de la caja, así que rasgó el sobre para leerla.

—¿Qué? ¡Ya vete, Wingold!

Agitó las manos para ahuyentar al ave. La lechuza se limitó a ladear la cabeza hacia la derecha y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tonks sintió que, en cierta forma, el ave se burlaba de ella. Bufó, sintiéndose patética por hablarle a un avechucho.

Clavó los ojos en el pergamino y leyó:

_Querida Dora, ¡Feliz navidad!_

_Nos has hecho mucha falta a tu padre y a mí. ¿Por qué no has venido aún? ¿La orden te ocupa más de la cuenta?, olvídalo cielo, no voy a sermonearte de nuevo si es lo que estas pensando… pero ya en serio, hija, nos preocupa que no te comuniques. Dora escríbenos de vez en cuando, no se te caerán los dedos. Le dije a Wingold que no vuelva a menos que nos envíes una nota…_

Con que por eso estaba aún ahí el pajarraco. Volvió a la carta.

_Bien, te contaré cómo nos ha estado yendo en casa. Ted está ocupado con un nuevo proyecto en el jardín, dice que quiere que los claveles parlantes se aprendan la nueva canción de U2, o como se escriba el nombre de la banda muggle que tanto le gusta, se supone que se la enseñará a Arthur Weasley cuando venga a casa para almorzar. Le he dicho que no pierda el tiempo, que las plantas solo saben decir "agua"; pero él insiste en que lo logrará. Sigo pensando en que se le está manifestando la locura de los muggles._

_Yo, por el contrario que tu padre, he intentado mantener la casa en orden para cuando decidas venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros. Tu habitación está tal cual la dejaste, Dora, nada más tienes que ocuparla para que sea la misma. He estado pensando, cariño, ¿Por qué no dejas ese apartamento minúsculo y vienes a vivir a casa? Te puedes aparecer igual que en cualquier lado y no tendrías que pagar un alquiler; están muy caros hoy en día. Solo piénsalo y verás que tengo razón._

_Dora, también espero que vengas a almorzar hoy. ¡Es navidad, ni se te ocurra faltar! Tantas semanas sin saber de ti han sido terribles para nosotros y no quisiera perder las festividades también. No dejo de pensar en si el motivo de tu ausencia es algún novio. Si es así, puedes traerlo y presentárnoslo, cielo. Estaría encantada de conocerte algún pretendiente, tu padre dice que por él puedes quedarte soltera toda la vida, pero no le hagas caso._

_Espero que te guste el pastel, es tu favorito, tiene una sorpresa en el centro, así que cuidado cuando lo cortes. Disfrútalo. Un beso y un abrazo._

_Te quieren,_

_Tus padres._

Tonks terminó de leer la carta, luchando para que la humedad de sus ojos no escapara. Las palabras de su madre la hicieron pensar más que nunca en Remus. Ya quisiera ella que él fuese su novio y no se estuviese comportando como si no la conociera.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió con pasos lentos a su habitación para buscar algo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir a sus padres. No deseaba escribir nada extenso, sólo les diría que estaba bien y nada más. Rebuscó en las gavetas de su escritorio y encontró los materiales que necesitaba. Garabateó unas cuantas palabras, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta debido a la persistente imagen de Remus en su mente.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Estoy bien, no se preocupen._

_He estado un poco ocupada con mi trabajo y con la orden, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir a visitarlos, pero iré mas tarde. Lo prometo._

_Mamá, no tengo novio. Iré a casa sola. Pensaré en tu propuesta, aunque creo que mi decisión final será la misma._

_Los quiere_

_Dora._

Volvió a la sala y amarró la diminuta carta a la pata de la lechuza. La llevó hasta la ventana para urgirla a que se marchase. La depositó en el alfeizar y esperó pacientemente a que el ave la mirase intensamente una vez más.

—Ya, muévete. Les escribí, ¿no?

El pájaro picoteó en el aire en señal de molestia y emprendió el vuelo. Tonks cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora el pajarraco la odiaba por ser tan gruñona. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa tan carente de humor como lo habían sido sus últimas semanas.

—¿Qué tal la noche, lunático?

—¿Eh?

Remus levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sirius. Había estado en las nubes desde que llegara de visitar a Arthur en el hospital.

—¿Que, qué tal la noche? ¿La pasas bien esta navidad? —repitió su amigo con voz divertida.

—Sí, genial —asintió con la cabeza —. Pero ya debo irme.

Remus hizo amago de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado, pero Sirius lo detuvo con una mano.

—¿Por qué la prisa, Remus?

—Tengo algo de sueño.

—Aguafiestas, ¡la noche es joven! —Sirius se veía deprimido de repente.

—No soy aguafiestas. Tengo sueño y mejor me voy a mi casa.

Esta vez, Remus se puso de pie, ignorando las quejas de su amigo.

—Oh, aburrido, Lunático —Sirius gruñó un poco, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al instante —¡Eh, Jill!

Remus miró hacia la puerta en la que los grises ojos de Sirius permanecían clavados, percatándose también de la presencia de la amiga de Harry. La chica parecía un poco azorada mientras permanecía en el umbral de la puerta. Al parecer sólo pasaba por allí cuando Sirius la llamó.

—Ven aquí, Jill. Dile a Remus que se quede otro rato —dijo Sirius riendo.

La muchacha se sonrojó un poco. Miró a Remus con sus asustados ojos azules y una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿También tienes sueño, Jill? —Sirius continúo molestando a la chica.

—No. Pero la señora Weasley nos envió a dormir a todos —respondió la muchacha sonriendo.

—Oh, Molly es tan aguafiestas como Remus —Sirius parecía decaído ahora.

—Ella es sensata, Sirius —dijo Remus. Miró a Jill —Deberías descansar. Fue un día ajetreado en San Mungo.

—Sí, claro… sólo iba por un vaso de agua —la chica tamborileó con sus dedos en el marco de la puerta y se remetió un mechón de su negro cabello tras la oreja: parecía querer preguntar algo más —. Hmmm, Remus ¿has visto a Tonks?

Remus tragó con dificultad y le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Es que no la veo desde que visitamos al señor Weasley por primera vez—la chica se encogió de hombros —. Pensé que vendría hoy.

—Ah —Remus respiró aliviado. Por un momento pensó que Jill podría sospechar que él estaba enamorado de la metamorfa —. Debe estar ocupada. No la he visto mucho tampoco.

—Vendrá para llevarlos a Hogwarts. Es lo que dijo Ojoloco —Sirius se levantó de su sillón y palmeó la espalda de Remus —¿Quieres jugar snap explosivo un rato, Jill? Estoy aburrido y este tonto se quiere ir a dormir.

La muchacha miró hacia atrás un momento, probablemente revisando que Molly no estuviese cerca, y después asintió animadamente. Entró en la sala, al parecer olvidándose del vaso de agua que quería antes.

Remus sonrió levemente cuando la chica pasó por su lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones al tiempo que Sirius convocaba una baraja de cartas. Sirius parecía un idiota adolescente con esa niña, no era que pensara que él estaba siendo un asaltacunas, pero sí se comportaba como una especie de hermano mayor, incluso estaba por pensar que la quería igual que a Harry. Remus suspiró. Quizás sólo era que el recuerdo de Alice, la antigua novia de Sirius venía a su amigo cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica; pero no podía juzgarlo, Jill era tan parecida a la mujer, que bien podrían ser la misma persona. Vaya sorpresa se había llevado la primera vez que la vio y, se sorprendió aún más cuando supo que ella era la hija de dicha ex novia.

—¿En serio te vas, Remus? ¿No juegas un rato aprovechando que la señora Weasley duerme? —dijo Jill mirándolo desde el sillón.

—No. Paso. Que tengan buenas noches.

—Igual tú —sonrió Jill volviendo a mirar las cartas.

—Sí, ya duérmete entonces, Lunático —dijo Sirius fijándose en las cartas también.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y salió de la sala. Le esperaba una larga noche; una vez que le mencionaban a Tonks, no podía dejar de pensar en ella el resto del tiempo. Esos habían sido unos largos y tediosos meses, pero ayudaba el hecho de que no tuviese que asistir a ninguna misión con la chica. Aunque le doliera infinitamente, la distancia ayudaba mucho; no le daban deseos de besarla, acariciarla y el resto de cosas que le había hecho en Rusia.

**_Recuerden que cualquier consejo, critica, expresiones de amor hacia la historia, maldiciones imperdonables, etc, son recibidas y aceptadas con el agrado de alguien que quiere mejorar la calidad de lo que escribe._**


	8. El autobús noctámbulo

**_Hola, hola. Aquí de nuevo yo reportandome con un nuevo capítulo :)_**

_**Gracias a HardLohve por su comentario y a todos los que leen de forma anónima también gracias :D**_

_**Personajes, mundo, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan es de J K Rowling; yo sólo metí la cucharada con uno que otro personaje.**_

Tonks miró de reojo a Remus mientras esperaban que todos los chicos estuviesen listos para llamar al autobús noctámbulo. El hombre la estaba ignorando desde que se saludaron con un tenue "hola" hacía bastante rato.

Cuando por fin todo el mundo estuvo listo, Remus levantó su varita, logrando que un enorme autobús se detuviera frente a ellos. Hicieron subir a los chicos casi a empujones, y estuvo tentada de hechizar al ayudante del vehículo cuando el muchacho casi grita el nombre de Harry.

—Fred, George, Ginny, si toman esos asientos de atrás Remus puede permanecer con ustedes —dijo lo más animadamente que pudo. Necesitaba estar lejos de Lupin y la única forma de lograrlo era que se sentaran en lugares distantes.

Fue un viaje más que movido. Todo el lugar se sacudía incesantemente. Ron y Jill acabaron algunas veces en el suelo, mientras los demás se sostenían con fuerza. Se arriesgó a mirar a Remus, arrepintiéndose casi al instante cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Apartó rápidamente los ojos y levantándose de su asiento, comenzó a darle órdenes al ayudante del bus para desahogar su frustración.

—¿Podría ponernos de primeros en la lista? Necesitamos llegar pronto a Hogwarts —dijo al muchacho desgarbado y granoso que permanecía parado frente a ella.

—Otros se subieron primero —respondió tranquilamente el joven.

—Escucha, amiguito: Necesitamos llegar pronto al colegio —Tonks apretó los dientes, mirándolo furiosamente y empuñando su varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo, de forma que la punta de ésta tocaba la ingle del muchacho —. Traemos a Harry Potter con nosotros y si no quieres terminar con cinco brazos, déjanos primero a nosotros.

El chico miró hacia abajo, horrorizado y asintió varias veces.

—Primero dejaremos a una pasajera que se siente mal, inmediatamente después seguirán ustedes —graznó rápidamente el chico.

—Gracias, cariño. Sabía que podías hacerme ese pequeño favor —Tonks sonrió amigablemente, retirando su varita y regresando a su asiento.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron frente a la entrada de Hogwarts. Ayudó a los chicos con los baúles y se despidió de todos deseándoles un buen trimestre, mientras Remus llevaba a Harry aparte y le susurraba algo apresuradamente. Cuando los chicos entraron a los terrenos, Remus y ella abordaron nuevamente el autobús.

Se sentía incomoda. No tenía idea de donde sentarse, ahora que los chicos se habían bajado, quedaban muchos asientos libres, y Remus parecía igual de nervioso que ella. Por fin eligió uno junto a la ventana de la parte derecha y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje. Remus se sentó junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Harry? —Tonks preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—Que Snape era un buen profesor y que le obedeciera —respondió Remus.

—Ah, ya.

No cruzaron más palabras en lo que quedó del viaje. Tonks ansiaba que terminara pronto; no quería soltarse a llorar junto al hombre. Además, Remus no parecía sentirse a gusto con ella, era como si quisiera salir corriendo.

El momento de bajarse llegó y Tonks dio gracias mentalmente por el fin de la tortura. Bajó frente a Grimmauld Place nuevamente, con Remus bostezando a su lado. No pudo evitar reírse al ver la capacidad del hombre de separar un maxilar del otro.

—Te conocí por dentro —dijo Tonks con una risita.

—¿Eh? —Remus pareció desconcertado.

—El bostezo… —Tonks lo miró a los ojos —. Fue muy grande.

—Oh —Remus sonrió —No tanto como los que dabas en Ru… —cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Parecía avergonzado.

—No, tranquilo. No pasa nada —Tonks tragó con dificultad. Un dolor comenzó a extenderse por su garganta —Rusia fue una realidad. No es necesario fingir que no sucedió.

—Lo siento, Tonks. Yo… —parecía azorado —no sé por qué dije eso.

—Ya te dije que no importa —su voz sonó chillona y un tanto nasal. Las lágrimas que tanto había contenido, por fin estaban liberándose de sus ojos —. Me tengo que ir. Que estés bien, Remus.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse todo lo posible de él y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos. Una mano la sujetó del brazo derecho y la giró con algo de brusquedad. El dueño de la mano tiró de ella hasta hacerle dar con un duro pecho. Aspiró el aroma de Remus mientras él la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

Tonks se dejó llevar por toda la tristeza que había acumulado en las últimas semanas, y lloró pegada a Remus como una niña que acaba de caerse de la bicicleta.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero cuando vio a Tonks caminar cabizbaja, con sus hermosos ojos castaños anegados en lágrimas, no pudo contenerse y fue tras ella. La envolvió en el abrazo más expresivo que había dado en toda su vida, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Se sentía como un miserable bastardo al intentar consolar a alguien que sufría por su culpa, pero no podía dejarla ir de esa forma. No era capaz de verla llorar y quedarse sin hacer nada.

—No llores —acarició el cabello de la joven. Ese cabello rosa que tanto le gustaba —. Por favor, no llores.

—Lo siento, Remus —la voz de Tonks estaba cargada de lágrimas —. No puedo olvidarlo, no puedo.

—Shhhh… tranquila —continúo acariciando los mechones de la chica —. No hables de eso ahora.

—No, Remus… no puedo… no puedo dejar de hablar de eso —la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza —. Te amo. No puedo olvidar Rusia, por más que lo intente… yo no puedo —la voz de Tonks se quebró, dejándole paso libre a un sollozo.

Remus alejó un poco a la chica y la miró fijamente. Tonks tenía los ojos húmedos y la nariz roja, respiraba entrecortadamente dando leves suspiros. Le recordó a una niña pequeña que llora porque su madre sale de casa y no la lleva consigo. Le sostuvo la barbilla y le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar, sonriendo levemente antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en los rojos labios de la chica.

—¿Esto qué significa? —murmuró Tonks cuando el beso concluyó —¿Es otra Rusia?

—Es nuestra Rusia, aquí en Londres —dijo Remus con voz suave.

Las comisuras de los labios de la chica se elevaron, dejando al descubierto la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca.

—¿Es una Rusia secreta? —Tonks se restregó los ojos con los puños, dándole una apariencia más infantil aún.

—Es mejor si es secreta, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo.

—Ven acá, llorona –Remus abrió los brazos invitándola a acercarse.

—No me digas llorona.

Tonks emitió una alegre risita y se pegó a él de nuevo. Remus disfrutó de la agradable sensación que representaba el abrazar a la muchacha. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que lo más probable era que se quemara, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Lo único que deseaba era que la felicidad que lo embargaba no terminara nunca. Él era un licántropo, un peligro para ella y para cualquiera, pero se prometió que la cuidaría y no permitiría que nada malo le pasase.

Tonks se giró en la cama y abrazó a Remus. Sonrió. Estaba muy feliz porque Remus al fin había dejado sus tonterías de lado y estaba allí con ella. Después de besarse y arreglar las cosas en Grimmauld Place, habían ido directamente al apartamento de Tonks a ponerse al día en todo lo que no hicieron al regresar de Rusia. Claro, antes enviaron un patronus al cuartel informando que todo el mundo estaba sano y salvo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Remus preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

—Algo, ¿tú tienes? —Tonks suspiró y lo miró casi con adoración.

—Algo.

—Que profunda respuesta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo dijiste hace tiempo? —Remus frunció un poco el ceño —ah, ya: Mi estomago lleva horas comiéndose a sí mismo.

—Oye, no me plagies —Tonks rio divertida.

Remus se giró hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente. Dejó que sus lenguas juguetearan mientras la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos desaparecía. Sintió el sexo de Remus listo para entrar en acción y, sin dudar un segundo, lo empujó de forma que quedara de espaldas en la cama. Subió en él y logró que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo mientras movía las caderas al ritmo que sabia le encantaba a Remus.

El hombre la miró lujurioso y pasó las manos por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tonks gimió al tiempo que la embargaban las más agradables sensaciones. Remus se sentó y aprisionó uno de sus pezones con la boca, mordisqueándolo suavemente hasta hacerla gritar. Ella enredó sus manos en el cabello entrecano de su amado, continuando con su vaivén de caderas, hasta que un fuerte orgasmo la invadió. Gimió mientras Remus dejaba su pezón y subía hasta su oreja, dejando húmedos besos en el camino.

—Yo no lo he dicho aún —susurró Remus en su oído.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Tonks agitada.

—Yo también te amo.

Tonks abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de Remus y el hombre aprovechó su descuido para cambiar de posición. Ella terminó de espaldas en el colchón, mientras él la embestía casi con violencia, arrancándole gemidos incontrolables. Remus aumentó la velocidad y culminó con un gemido ronco que Tonks ahogó apoderándose de los labios del hombre. Lo besó con locura acariciando su cabello y Remus le correspondió maravillosamente.

—Ahora sí quiero comer de verdad —dijo Remus una vez acabada la faena.

—¿Vamos al restaurante chino que queda a la vuelta? —Tonks preguntó con la respiración aún agitada.

—Buena idea —Remus la besó tiernamente en la coronilla y se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

**_Recuerden que cualquier consejo, critica, expresiones de amor hacia la historia, maldiciones imperdonables, etc, son recibidas y aceptadas con el agrado de alguien que quiere mejorar la calidad de lo que escribe._**


End file.
